Citrus Sprinkles
by HikariSilence
Summary: Misaki has gone to Takahiro's for a few days, leaving Usagi alone in the apartment. Other pairings possibly appearing later on, enjoy! Italics-Usagi Normal-Misaki
1. Voices

**Authors note: Hey guys thanks for clicking! Just wanted to let you know my writing ****will ****get better from here, this is my first fanfic, first lime, and first posting. I'd really appreciate it if you'd review even if you think it's the crappiest thing in the world. Thanks ~M**

_Summary: Misaki has gone to Takahiro's for a few days, leaving Usagi alone in the apartment._

_Pairing: Misaki & Usagi _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, or any of its characters… Sadly._

_**This may end up being a one shot, depending on the reviews but I would gladly continue on and give writing a lemon a try *.**__**nosebleeds***___

_Chapter: Voices_

_Junjou Romantica_

_Usagi rolled over, once again trying to find a comfortable position to hopefully fall asleep in. He closed his eyes and relaxed under the covers, breathing slowly, drifting... The bed was to cold without Misaki in it. He threw his blanket off and looked at the clock it was 2:00 am. _

_Reaching down onto the floor Usagi picked up the dark purple pullover he had discarded before climbing into bed. Irritably he yanked the thin sweater over his head and trudged down the hall leaving a trail of sheets and blankets from the bedroom to his office. _

_Once inside, his nerves calmed a little, the familiar smell of old coffee and cigarettes smoothing over some of his anxious displeasure at Misaki's absence. _

_There was a cup of half warm coffee left sitting on his desk from an hour or so before, taking a sip he grimaced at the obviously to low temperature but continued to drink it slowly, one lukewarm mouthful at a time. _

_Holding the cup Misaki had brought up to the author before he had gone to stay at Takahiro's was more disheartening than the older man would have liked to admit. Sighing somewhat tiredly he opened his laptop and pressed the power button, waiting for it to boot up he went down stairs to refill his empty mug. _

_Coffee was about the only thing he knew how to make without almost burning down then entire apartment complex he chuckled softly, thinking about how often his lover reminded him of this. After pouring the water and putting the grinds into the machine he leaned back on the counter and watched as the hot liquid slowly dripped into the pot. _

Misaki gave a frustrated huff and got out of bed. If he wasn't going to sleep he had might as well do something productive. Taking his phone off the side table, where he had been carefully watching it, waiting for any sign of a text or call from a certain author, and put it into his pocket.

Meticulously making the bed and tidying up the small amount of disorder present in the room, he nodded in satisfaction and walked out into the hall with yet another indignant huff.

Quietly Misaki made his way downstairs to the kitchen, wanting to busy himself he decided on making breakfast for his brother and family, after all it was the least he could do for them, him staying at their house and all.

Eagerly he gathered all the ingredients required to make a western style breakfast and set to work. Glancing at the clock he decided he'd also make preparations for lunch, it being only half past two he had plenty of time.

Cooking was a great distraction for Misaki when something was bothering him. It took up enough of his attention as to allow him to think, without over thinking. Unless of course any of his thoughts revolved around Usagi, and lately most of them did.

Being away from the author was making him miserable, yes the man was a pervert and it was fantastic that he wasn't being molested every five minutes, and that he had time to himself, and that he could take a shower and walk back to his room without having to take another one before ever making it there.

But still there was a small part of him that felt too alone, and too cold in his temporary bed and too unsatisfied with his own thoughts and company. Was it weird that he always fumed about not having enough time to himself back home, but now didn't want any of it? Weird that every moment he wasn't completely occupied and engaged in something that his thoughts would wander back to the baka he chose to give his heart to.

With less enthusiasm than before Misaki began to mix the batter for pancakes throwing in a few frozen blueberries dying the batch purple. He rarely made these at home, because Usagi seemed to favor green-pepper free omelets over everything else.

Turning on the stove, he realized that he'd referred to the apartment he shared with Usagi as 'home'. A slight flush lightly dusted his cheeks at that. "I… I guess that is my home now." He thought smiling softly only a hint of longing reaching his eyes.

Misaki poured the first of the batter into the pan and watched as bubbles almost immediately formed in the sticky substance. The stove was obviously to hot but he left it, paying closer attention to the actual pancake its self over the temperature, flipping it just before the preferred golden brown colour made its way into black.

_Staring at the stove face he could almost see his cute little Misaki standing there oblivious to his gaze, in an apron that seemed to serve the soul purpose of tightening the author's pants. Just at the thought he shifted somewhat uncomfortably at the mild tightness that was forming in the front of his loose pajama bottoms. _

_Without tipping his head forward he glanced down at the tent forming in his pants, it'd been two days since he had 'taken care of himself' and two days since Misaki had left. Not that he would admit it he couldn't usually 'get up' when the younger boy wasn't there, Misaki unknowingly had the older man so whipped it made even 'this' hard to do on his own. _

_Reaching down he fondled himself lightly, almost shyly through the silk of his pants, the touch so sweetly familiar he could all but hear Misaki's nervous breathing and soft moans. All but reach out and touch the object of his affection and desire, the light flush that would dust the boys whole body and slowly darken, as things grew heavier. The way he would slowly gain confidence as he gaged the older mans reaction to his touch. _

_He continued to lightly play with himself for a couple of minutes, until a familiar tightening burn started to pool in his lower abdomen. Letting loose the author pictured Misaki's hands replacing his own, the concentrated furrow that would appear on the boys smooth forehead. The rosy hue that would colour the boy's cheeks as he pleasured the author. _

_Soft moans filled the air as Usagi continued to stroke himself, mimicking Misaki's timid approach. He threw his head back in pleasure as a silent moan came streaming through his parted lips, panting he clenched his stomach willing himself to cum. His release was almost upon him but for some reason he couldn't push himself past his peek. _

_Teetering on the edge of climax, he picked up the pace, stroking harder and faster imagining slamming in and out of the younger man, the expressions of pain and pleasure that would fly across his face, the sounds that would escape his mouth. Lips parted and eyes closed Usagi's breath was ragged, low moans escaping his mouth. Now that the younger man wasn't here he wouldn't hold back his sounds of pleasure, allowing his voice to climb up an octave as his throat tightened he breathlessly chanted Misaki's name. _

_Oh god he needed to cum, it'd been to long, and the pleasure was bordering on discomfort. He was so close yet so far, swaying between ecstasy and reality he pushed himself to go even faster. Hand sliding up and down his already slick member in an even rhythm tightening on and off, pulsing almost._

_Picturing the tight heat that was Misaki clenched around him. He felt the tightness pooling just above his groin build. Moaning louder than before he slid his tongue over the roof of his mouth sliding the sensitive sides over his barely parted teeth._

_His mind filled with noting but Misaki, his moans, his touches, his voice, his tightness, his own smaller member beading with pre cum as he was unreservedly swept away by the older mans spellbinding touch. _

_With his free hand Usagi went to stroke down the boys torso anticipating the pleasured shivers that would run down his spine. But when his hand was met with cold tiles instead of a writhing Misaki, his body froze. The illusion broken his eyes opened, when had he slid to the floor? Half lidded his gaze traveled up towards the ceiling and rested the back of his head on the cupboard he sighed, this time whole-heartedly. _

_Looking down at his still hard member that refused to soften he shifted now in true discomfort. Although not all of it was brought on by the itch in his groin, but also by the fact that it wouldn't go away without Misaki. Glancing at the clock once more he wondered if the younger man was awake. It was about a quarter to three but Usagi would try to get ahold of the boy regardless. With a slight grimace he stood not bothering to tuck his swollen member back into his pants and awkwardly went back to his office, all but forgetting his coffee. _

_Flipping open his phone he pressed one, Misaki had been the first speed dial on his phone since he'd moved in. Again, not something that the author would willingly share with the younger man. After the first ring Misaki picked up, sounding weirdly alert at the late hour, nervously he addressed the older man first. _"U-Usagi-san?"-

_At this the older man picked up where he left off in the kitchen not bothering to conceal his labored breathing as he waited for the boy to say something else, getting off to his voice alone. _

Misaki had just finished making the last of the pancakes and was about to start on blueberry muffins. When his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Glancing at the stovetop clock he wondered who would be calling him at nearly three in the morning.

Flipping open his phone a small picture of Usagi filled the screen, Misaki had snapped the picture when he was sure the man wasn't paying attention. He did that often actually, more so then he was comfortable with. He had to have at least a hundred different sneakily taken pictures of the man saved on his phone.

Pressing the talk button he brought the device to his ear, "U-Usagi-san?" he asked almost anxiously and continued after a moment "Is everything alright?"

A gruff voice answered in return "Misaki…" there was a breathy pause "Why are you awake?"

Misaki felt his face get hot at the tone the older man was using or maybe it was because he hadn't heard the authors voice since the day before. "I.. I couldn't sleep" he said quietly flustered slightly by the strength of his reaction, he'd missed the older man so much. "Usagi-san, are you okay?"

He could almost hear the smirk in the other mans voice, "ahn- Misaki, yes, yes, I'm fine"

His already flushed face grew hotter "Baka-Usagi Stop using that tone.. its.."

"It's what Misaki~" the author cut him off deliberately moaning the youngers name.

"You know what it is! Baka!" Usagi's voice had gone straight from Misaki's ears to his groin and he found himself suddenly short of breath. "Usagi-saaan" Misaki almost whined "Please don't do this now, I'm at Onii-san's."

"Hmm Misaki, what is it that I'm doing?" Usagi was finding it hard to keep his voice even, as he continued to stroke his stiff member at a steady pace.

"Hentai-Baka-Usagi!" He all but yelled into the phone, Misaki shifted uncomfortably as his pants tightened. There was a sudden pause on the other end followed by the tiniest sound of muffled panting. A few moments later, in a much softer voice Usagi breathed the words "I miss you Misaki."

Misaki's heart clenched at the authors change in tone, "baka..." he said softly knowing the other would understand his meaning. "I'll be home in two more days" he sighed into the receiver.

"I know, I love you to. Go to sleep Misaki." Usagi replied

Misaki almost pouted when the line went dead, he continued mixing the batter for the muffins and put them in the oven a few minutes later, by the time breakfast was done it was almost five. Misaki had made more than enough food to feed everyone in the house for over a week. He decided he'd take some of it home with him when he left.

Now that he was finished with everything but the lunch preparations he was actually tiered. Deciding to skip out on making lunch, he made his way back to the spare bedroom and flumped down on the bed. Half asleep he replayed his conversation with Usagi in his head, the man's voice even when imagined had the same effect on the younger man as it had before.

He found himself oddly aroused just thinking about the man, Misaki's mind began to wander into more and more perverted fantasies, as his member got harder. Already in his half erect state he was moaning softly at the images in his head, Usagi soaking wet, just out of the shower in nothing but a towel pinning him against the wall. The older mans erection pulsating under his touch, his mouth open and panting. About to climax slamming into him telling him he loved him… Being filmed while usagi san…. It was to much.

Grinding against his hand Misaki had reached full hardness in a matter of seconds, continuing to buck down into his palm he pictured Usagi behind him, whispering perverted things into his ear, touching him every where, taking control of his entire body with his hands…. And other parts.

Soon Misaki was moaning into the sheets, face pressed into a pillow and back arched making an attractive curve with his body propped up on his knees. Not quite satisfied with his current ministrations he slid his free hand over his pert nipples down his stomach and under the waistband of his bottoms to the smooth section behind his member, pressing between his tightening sack and entrance he moaned louder into the pillow, mindlessly repeating Usagi's name over and over.

His back arched further, pressing his face more firmly into the pillow as he stroked himself both in front and behind, running his fingers over his entrance he shivered in pleasure. Taking his hand and sliding it back up his body he slipped three fingers into his mouth. Sucking them slowly, thoroughly coating them in saliva taking his time as he enjoyed the sensation of sucking and being stroked.

Misaki however was getting close, he almost surprised himself when he quickly pulled his own fingers from his mouth and, one at a time penetrated himself with them. Sliding in and out slowly at first and then faster, he pushed back on them as he brushed his prostate groaning in pleasure.

Moaning throatily he stroked faster and thrust his fingers in and out with more urgency. He pictured the face Usagi made when he came, one Misaki rarely got to see, and the feel of the older man shuddering as he pulsed out inside him. With that and a direct hit against his prostate Misaki came, shuddering as hot sticky liquid shot into the palm of his hand, still safely tucked inside his pajama bottoms.

To exhausted to move, he fell asleep almost immediately after wiping his hand off on a tissue, and discarded it in the bin beside his bed. Snuggling deeper under the covers he tried not to think about what he'd just done, in his brothers house no less. Drifting between consciousness and sleep be realized that he didn't do 'this' often, that in fact since he'd moved in with Usagi he hadn't 'taken care of himself' at all.

_It took Usagi no more than thirty seconds after hearing Misaki's voice to fly into the realm of ecstasy. Cumming so quickly after hearing his lovers voice was humbling to say the least, his pride as a seme had taken a blow that he was going to more than make up for when his younger lover returned. _

_Now that he was 'taken care of' and his laptop was on he quickly typed in his password and waited for the machine to load. Once again he left his office in the pursuit of coffee. The pot was sitting full still on the burner, rather than coming down for more later, he took the whole pot up to his office pouring himself a cup as he climbed the stairs. It was going to be a long two days. _

__

_**Thanks for Reading! **_

_**R&R Let me know if you want me to continue! ~M**_


	2. Experiance

**Authors note: Once again thank you for reading! Also to all those of you who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you- youraverageotatu, A Touch of Star Dust, Everlasting Snow Princess, and zeke899. You guys made my day. If anyone else reviews after I've posted this then thank you as well, anyway enjoy!**

**Pairing: **Usagi & Misaki

**Summary: Same as last chapter D: To lazy to copy paste. **

Chapter two: Experience

Junjou Romantica

_A series of pops and clicks broke the early morning silence. Usagi slowly opened his eyes as he stretched, groaning at the sounds his joints were making as he moved. At some point last night the author had run out of coffee and ended up falling asleep at his desk. Clenching and unclenching his hands he continued typing, at first a little clumsily due to fatigue but soon his hands fell into the familiar rhythm of fingers to keys. _

_His deadline was coming up and he had about two more chapters to go, it wasn't like he actually cared about pleasing his editor by submitting his manuscript early. But in reality, he wanted to be done with his latest project for when Misaki returned. _

_The boy only had so many breaks from school throughout the year, and very few of which were ones where the youth was free to do as he pleased. This time around he had no studying to do or schoolwork to complete, and the author planned to use this to his advantage, the brunette would have no excuse to throw at his lover when the older man pounced. _

_Smirking slightly at the thought, he lifted his first cigarette to his mouth. Misaki had him limited to three per day, one in the morning, one after lunch, and one for just after dark on the terrace. Usually this would have pissed the author off to no end, but Misaki trying to get him to quit was irritating at times yes, but was also something that touched the author in a way only the younger man could. It showed that he cared about his health and in turn him. _

_Usagi continued writing at a moderate pace until just after noon. His latest BL novel was written in the perspective Misaki. Him and Akihiko were in the middle of a particularly steamy scene and he author couldn't find the words to describe how it felt to be ravished by another man, because he himself had always been the one doing the ravishing. _

_Tipping back in his chair he took a particularly long drag at his cigarette. Blowing an impressive amount of smoke up into the air, he watched as it floated up towards the ceiling catching the few rays of sunlight that wormed their way threw the tightly drawn blinds. After a few moments spent sitting in silence, he scooted his chair forward and picked his phone up off the desk. _

_Pressing one, the author put the device to his ear, listening to each ring as it passed and finally the sound of his adorable lovers voice telling him to leave a message followed by a sharp beep. Without taking the phone away from his ear he hung up and pressed one again, and waited for the younger man to pick up. Repeating this motion over six times he finally gave up._

_Even if Misaki did pickup, there was no way the younger man would tell him how it felt to be thoroughly pounded. Although it would have been more than a little amusing to hear how he would sputter and gape openly at the authors boldness and then fly into an embarrassment fueled rage, Usagi found himself laughing affectionately at the thought. _

_Once again the author leaned back in his chair, thoughtfully considering the words he needed to finish his current paragraph. Eventually he decided that experience was the only way to go, none of the descriptions he came up with seemed to fully capture the experience._

_Now of course he wasn't about to let someone else impale him from behind, but a little bit of self-stimulation couldn't hurt. It only made sense to do so, his writing was more or less based on his own experiences anyway, so he could just think of this as another notch under his belt, right?_

Misaki woke up in about the same state he had fallen asleep in, one hand down his pants the other wiped clean and tucked under his head, cushioning the side of his face. Slowly he opened his eyes blinking a few times tiredly as his gaze gradually focused on a pair of honey colored eyes only a few inches from his own…

The brunette suddenly aware of another person under the covers flew back, tangling himself in the sheets and falling off the side of the bed, he landed in a heap on the floor. Groaning he picked himself up rubbing the part of his head that had come into contact with the small dressing table now knocked askew by the impact.

Mahiro clapped his hands and giggled a couple of times as Misaki straightened himself out and re-made the bed.

"Ma-chan, why were you in my bed?" he asked sounding unamused and groggy. The little boy seemed to consider his words before he said them.

"Oji-san, you're in _my_ bed!" Mahiro said through an explosion of laughter, confused Misaki really looked around the room for the first time since waking up, the colour immediately drained from his face as took in his surroundings, there was a racecar rug by front of the closet, a mobile suspending three model planes, blocks and Lego pieces scattered around the floor by a large toy box. The walls were painted a light blue with a spaceship themed border running around the room near the ceiling. _Oh god._

Horrified the brunette looked down at his smiling nephew, not knowing what to say he just stared lips slightly parted in both disbelief and shock. Should he apologize? What's going to happen when nii-san finds out? What about Manami, he couldn't face his sister in law if she found out he… he did 'that' in her house with her son in the room no less. Oh god. He repeated to himself silently.

"Ma-Mahiro, w-why are you laughing so much?" he asked shakily.

With another eruption of giggles the boy shook his head and clamped his hands over his mouth causing his small shoulders to shake even more as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Oji-san your face!" He shrieked through his laughter, just as Manami walked in. She paused in the doorway upon seeing Misaki, blushed lightly and walked out waving her hand over her head saying, "Misaki-kun, Ma-chan, come downstairs, and I'll fix you something to eat."

Misaki was panicking, if he went downstairs and Mahiro said something about last night he'd all but die of embarrassment not to mention shame. It also didn't help that he had been moaning his lovers name the entire time he'd been 'fixing' himself.

Gradually his mind came back together and he could think relatively clearly again, at least to the point where he had enough sense to get Mahiro up and dressed, retrieve his night shirt from the floor and go back to his own room to get changed and hyperventilate in private.

Had he just single handedly outed himself to his nephew and corrupted a child. Whose parents were waiting for him to join them downstairs, parents who he still had to spend the rest of the day, that night, and the next with.

Nervously he pulled his t-shirt over his head and put on a hoodie zipped it half way up and walked out the door. Pausing at the top of the stairs Misaki took a deep breath, bracing himself. Paranoia was one of Misaki's weak points, ever since his parent's accident he had taken to expecting the worst and then some.

_Deciding to bestow him self with this particular 'experience' was something the silver haired man had decided on a whim. Now that he actually had to perform the act itself he was more than a little hesitant. Sitting stark naked in front of a mirror with an assortment of 'toys' in front of him he was growing more and more wary of his decision. _

_Stashed under the older mans bed was a vast array of sex toys most unused the rest immaculately clean and in perfect order. Yes Usagi was a pervert, but the one responsible for his ownership of such things was none other than, Eri Aikawa._

_The woman used to bring over a basket full of lube and toys amongst various other things every time she came over, along with some form of sweets for Misaki. The editor figured it would spice up the couple's sex life and in turn the striking authors BL novels. _

_Now however, Usagi wished she'd purchased something… Smaller. There was everything from large to gigantic when it came to the size of the 'objects' she'd bought. He wasn't even sure Misaki could handle some of this stuff, let alone any other human being. _

_Contemplating which lucky item would be the one to first claim the author's unexplored regions. He settled on a toy that was relatively simple and about the same size as his own member. Usagi, being exceptionally well endowed meant that the toy was nowhere near the size he would have preferred it to be. He figured however that if Misaki could take him, he could take it. _

Upon entering the kitchen Misaki was met with a warm smile from his older brother and Manami, Mahiro on the other hand was no where to be found. Takahiro went to say something but stopped when Manami stomped on his foot under the table.

Giving her husband a stern look, she turned to Misaki, remorse and a trace of something else evident on her face. She cleared her throat and whole heartedly thanked him for making breakfast, and then went on to say "Misaki, I'm sure you noticed Mahiro's not here, he's been put in time out and I'd like to-"

Misaki cocked his head to the side and swallowed, "wait what did Ma-chan do?" cutting her off mid sentence. Hopefully feigning ignorance would help his case. At this both Takahiro and Manami's eyes widened slightly. Guess not.

"You haven't seen your bag yet have you?" she asked quizzically.

Her question caught him off guard, what had she asked? His bag? What? "N-no… What's wrong with my bag?" Misaki questioned unconsciously bristling.

"Oh.. Um well, when I went to collect Mahiro from your room this morning, and well he-"

Misaki cut her off yet again, "Wait… Did Mahiro sleep in my room last night?" he asked and nervously continued, "Because… because I woke up in Ma-chans room this morning." He could feel the heat pool in his cheeks, as he looked down, still ashamed of his actions from the night prior.

"Misaki, you offered to sleep in Mahiro's room last night… He has a cold, and the humidifier is in the guest room?" Manami regarded him questioningly when Misaki visibly relaxed after hearing what she said.

To be honest Misaki didn't remember offering to sleep in the younger boys room at all, but it was understandable because the younger man wanted nothing more than to get out of the dining room last night and go up to bed. Hell, he would have agreed to eat his own hand if it meant he could leave Manami and Takahiro alone. The couple was eyeing each other from across the table over the course of the meal, and it was giving Misaki goose bumps just thinking about it. But that didn't explain what had happened to his bag.

"Oh.. oh yeah, I remember now. Um… about my bag?" he asked

This time Takahiro cleared his throat, "Its easier if you just go and see for your self." His brother said rather sheepishly.

"A-alright?" Misaki said as he pushed out his chair and went up stairs.

As soon as he walked through the door to the guest room, the damage was evident. Mahiro had single handedly ruined everything Misaki had brought with him, aside from the clothes he had laid out for himself the day before that he was now wearing and his pajamas.

It looked as if Mahiro had been up all night cutting up and drawing on Misaki's things. Weirdly enough Misaki wasn't angry, in fact he was so relived he hadn't corrupted Mahiro, he didn't care, shutting the door behind him Misaki slid down to the floor and sighed. "Thank goodness" he said aloud.

_Usagi was not putting the deed itself off, he was simply preparing. He sorted and resorted all the different types of lube, chose a strawberry flavored tube, and then went on to clean all of the already spotless 'toys' also organizing them by size and colour. He ran the particular toy he was going to enter himself with under warm water to make the affect more 'realistic' and then stood there, staring at the offending object sitting in the sink. _

_He flexed and unflexed his legs a couple of times, and decided he'd leave the toy to warm up in the water and go get something to eat. _

_Once in the kitchen he realized he wasn't hungry, or thirsty for that matter. But not quite ready to go upstairs he decided to wash few the dishes that were in the sink, carefully drying them and putting them away. _

_Again the author found himself standing above the sink staring at the large object he was yet to put inside himself. After a few moments he took the dildo out of the water and held it in both his hands palms facing up. Then dropped it back into the now lukewarm water and walked out of the room. _

_No more than a minute later he was back, with two large white towels in his hands. Setting them on the side of the counter closest to the tub he went to turn on the water for a bath. Now he would have to wait for the tub to fill. _

_Still nude Usagi regarded himself in the bathroom mirror, staring into his own eyes for a long moment. Exhaling loudly he sat down grimacing as the cold tiles touched his bare skin. He missed Misaki, knees bent he rested his elbows on his upper thighs and focused on his breathing, trying to relax. In truth he was nervous, and it was making him want to see his younger lover more so than before, if that was even possible._

_He was beginning to long for the brunette more and more, he would have scolded himself for acting like an emotional schoolgirl, but at this point he was past caring. He had to wait through another night and day to see Misaki. He felt his chest tighten as he thought his lovers name. It was like this every time Misaki was away. _

_Usagi would sit around waiting for him to come back, seeming indifferent but actually excessively lonely and sad. He hated how empty the apartment felt without Misaki's presence. It was hard to function when the younger man wasn't there._

_Not that the author would admit it, he also had a hard time sleeping when the brunette wasn't beside him in bed, he would lye awake for hours wondering what the youth was doing, what he was dreaming about, if he was warm or not, weather or not he could sleep soundly without the author there to hold him. Even if he was in the next room, sometimes the author wouldn't sleep until the early hours of the morning._

_Worrying about him being indifferent about not seeing the author, worrying about something happening to him, someone trying to take him away. Misaki was his everything and then some, it was only natural to worry about the person who had you so completely overwhelmed with love, lust and other unnamable emotions and feelings that if not experienced by the individual, they wouldn't understand. _

_The bath was full, and a little to hot but the mood the author was in, the slight sting of hot water on his skin was a welcome distraction. _

_**Authors note: thanks for reading, let me know if there's any errors I missed when I went trough it. Well I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed, I'll continue this tomorrow so expect another update then! Good night! R&R please! There will be **__**two types of citrus**__** in the next chapter for the lack there of in this one.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**R&R**_


	3. Toys

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews! Here's chapter three of Citrus Sprinkles. Also I'd like to make one thing clear, Misaki didn't think he had slept with Mahiro, he thought he had ***** cough * 'taken care of himself' with the boy in the room and was panicking thinking the boy might have seen. Aside from that as promised more Citrus, Enjoy! ~M**

**Also When I wrote this I was sick, so if there are any major errors or things don't make sense let me know, thanks! **

_**Summary:**__ Misaki has gone to Takahiro's for a few days, leaving Usagi alone in the apartment._

_**Pairing**__: Misaki & Usagi_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Junjou Romantica, or any of its characters… But if I did..._

_Chapter three:_

_Junjou Romantica_

After a few moments of sitting in his relief, Misaki crawled over to the dresser and from his place on the floor, plucked his cell phone off the smooth top.

Flipping it open, the time read about one in the afternoon, a little late to be sitting down to breakfast, but apparently everyone in the house had, had a late night.

Noticing the small notification in the corner of his screen Misaki pressed the talk button, which brought up a display of his recent and missed calls.

There were six missed calls from the brunettes older lover, something that the tall seme usually wouldn't do unless he thought that either Misaki was in 'danger', or if he needed the younger man to come home.

Having been in his room for the past ten minutes Misaki decided that he should go back to the kitchen out of decency if nothing else, his brother and Manami would wait until he returned to start eating.

Before leaving the room though, he proceeded to call his older lover back before the man decided to show up himself and drag Misaki back to their shared residence. In all honesty, it wouldn't surprise the younger man in the slightest. The thought, for one reason or another brought a small smile to his lips, that quickly faded however when the older man didn't pick up his phone.

Determined to get in touch with the author Misaki sent him a short text:

Usagi-san you called? 

I called back but you're not picking up.

I'll see you tomorrow. ~M

For a few moments the youth sat in silence, debating weather of not to add in an I miss you, or an 'x' to the end of his message. Misaki being Misaki soon decided against it, and pressed send.

Tucking his phone back into his pocket, he stood stretched his arms up above his head and headed down stairs. When he made it back to the kitchen Takahiro and Manami were in engaged in an animated conversation about a movie they had both gone to see the week before, it was nice to see his brother so happy with someone.

Leaning against the doorframe Misaki observed the couple's interaction. It amazed him how different, yet scarily similar they were to him and Usagi. The significant looks scattered throughout the conversation, the little comments that made the other blush, and the way that they moved their hands about, gesturing similarly. Having lived together Misaki, as well as Usagi had picked up on some of the others mannerisms just as his brother had with Manami.

After a few minutes of standing by, Misaki made his presence known by stepping fully into the room. Casually he took a place at the table across from a very distraught looking Mahiro, Misaki noticed the boy wouldn't meet his eyes. A half smile appeared on the brunette's lips seeing how sorry his nephew really looked, Misaki decided to let the dejected little boy off the hook.

"Ma-chan, Is there something you want to say to me?" Misaki asked good-naturedly. When Mahiro responded only by recoiling further into himself Misaki brought his frame lower to the table so he was at about the boys level and repeated "Ma-chan?"

Mahiro slowly looked up to meet his uncle's eyes before averting them quickly, and then once again shifted his now teary gaze back to his uncle's.

"I'm sorry Oji-san," He said shakily, sniffing heavily trying unsuccessfully to hold back his tears. Mahiro really did feel bad about ruining Misaki's things, he was a relatively good kid and only acted out occasionally. The scolding his mother had given him had made an impact and left the boy sulky, regretful, and deflated.

With one of the warmest smiles he could muster, Misaki patted his nephew on the head.

"Ma-chan, do you promise not to do it again?" His tone was stern but his face gave away his intention to forgive the boy. Mahiro looked up shyly, damp lines left from the few tears that managed to escape his eyes marking trails down his face. He nodded sulkily giving his uncle a disgruntled 'uh-huh' as a response.

Satisfied with his nephews reply he ruffled the boy's honey coloured hair before sweetly telling him if that was the case then he was forgiven.

Manami and Takahiro had watched the whole exchange silently. A dreamy, almost paternal smile slid across both their faces. Takahiro let a breathy laugh escape his lips and slung an arm around his wife pulling her in closer to him.

Misaki looked at his brother questioningly, both at the odd expression on his face and sudden laughter. But before he could voice his curiosity Takahiro said, in a light and airy voice while shaking his head.

"Misaki you're going to make a great parent someday..." chuckling softly again he added "I still remember when it was you in Ma-chan's position, all teary eyed and sulky." He exhaled softly watching as his younger brothers cheeks flushed dark pink.

Misaki wasn't used to his brother saying things relating to 'adult' life to him, Takahiro had always treated Misaki as a kid. Attempting to shelter him from things he didn't need to be kept from, being over protective and at times, forceful when it came to his decisions. Both the look and the tone his brother had used were things the brunette wasn't used to.

His cheeks burned at both his brothers words, and the realization that yes, he could theoretically make a great parent some day, but with the way things were currently going in his life, that was something that would always remain a theory. He couldn't see himself ever being with anyone but the baka he had waiting for him at home, really, he couldn't even picture it, nor did he want to for that matter.

His face darkened further, his thoughts making his flush an even deeper pink bordering on red now. Was he really going to stay with Usagi for the rest of his life? When had he decided that, and why did it feel so...so… normal? Almost as if it was something that would just happen naturally, that they would remain by each other's sides for as long as they were able to, and that's just how it was going to be...how it was supposed to be.

Aside from the occasional unease everyone feels when in a relationship, Misaki had accepted the fact that he loved the author almost a year ago, and was more or less comfortable with it. But the fact that he would be content to spend the rest of his days with his silver haired lover was something that had never donned upon the younger man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

_The bath water was beginning to feel uncomfortably cold against the authors skin. About half an hour ago it had lost its warmth as well as its purpose. The bath initially had been meant to help relax the author's muscles, making it easier to 'loosen' himself up before he decided to put his latest 'notch under his belt'. _

_The nervousness as well as the anxiety the silver haired man had been feeling earlier had seemed to dispel from his body as the heat did from the water. Although the man was back to his usual self, the mask he normally wore around others, including Misaki to a certain extent, was off. As it had been the entire time the younger man was gone. _

_Done putting off what he had decided to do, Usagi unplugged the drain and waited until the tub was about halfway full before turning on the hot water. When the bath was warm again Usagi took a few minutes to enjoy the heat, as it melted away the chill that had crept up his spine. _

_The author leaned back in the water until he was submerged from his shoulders down. Running his hands down his taught torso, slowly mimicking what he did to Misaki as things got hot and heavy. The silver haired man let his imagination drift into perverted fantasies that stirred his libido. _

_Tweaking at his nipples he found them to be just a little more sensitive than usual, not used to being teased, they quickly became hard and flushed. Running his fingers over the erect buds pulled a sharp gasp from the author's lips._

_Continuing downward he closed his eyes and sighed into both the warmth of the water and the warmth he could feel blossoming in his neither regions. _

_Teasingly he brushed his fingers down over his half erect member giving it a squeeze before sliding them lower over his sack and then even further down to where he lightly swept small circles around his tight entrance now twitching in anticipation. _

_Wrapping one hand around his shaft he began to pump up and down slowly, pausing occasionally to swivel his palm over the head. The other made its way from where it had been stroking his torso to nudging at his entrance. _

_Usagi shifted in the tub, positioning him self as to have better access to the parts he was trying to stimulate. His chest propped against the side of the bath, he spread his legs wide and rested on his knees, while his arms, one dapped around his back stroking his entrance, the other in front expertly working his erected member. The new position allowed him to thrust into his hand, while at the same time grinding down on his fingers. _

_Moaning openly he nudged the tip of one long pale finger into his tight orifice, grimacing slightly at the unfamiliar touch. He pushed in farther until his entire finger was buried between his cheeks. _

_Pumping in and out slowly for a few moments, pausing in his ministrations against his member to take in the feeling of being entered for the first time._

_It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but not exactly pleasurable, just unfamiliar. Slipping another finger into his entrance the author began to feel a stretch. He continued to finger himself moving his digits in and out slowly opening himself up with small scissoring motions. _

_Usagi began to once again pump his member, fisting it tightly as he thrust his fingers in and out of his backside at an increasing speed. He could feel an unfamiliar need to be filled beginning to over take him, which was something that he had never desired before._

_Whimpering almost, he slid in a third digit, and the burn increased, from both the added girth and contact the author had made with his prostate as well as the pain coursing through his body in an erotic combination. Striking his prostate for the first time electricity exploded through the man's entire frame causing a throaty broken moan to slip out of the author's mouth, panting his torso shook, wracked by pleasure driven shudders. _

_The feeling was more intense than he had expected, the author found himself pausing and staring wide eyed at the tiles below. His usually stoic body was becoming more and more lucid with every thrust of his fingers. He had never moaned so wantonly or loudly, unsure if he wanted to continue, the silver haired man sat motionless._

_That is until his stiff dripping member began to demand his attention. The digits inside of him were being sucked deeper into his orifice, his body pulling them in towards his prostate, willing them to touch it again. _

_Carefully avoiding the bundle of nerves, Usagi pumped his fingers in and out, focusing on the rings of muscle preparing them for something bigger. No longer stroking his member a burning itch was beginning to develop deep inside the author. _

_Sliding his fingers out of his now relaxed entrance the Usagi stepped out of the bath. Grabbing one of the large towels from the counter, he wrapped it around his waist and took both the lube and dildo out of the sink before exiting the bathroom._

_Back in the office the older man jotted down a few notes about how the 'preparation' stage felt on a small sheet of paper. Then mentally prepared him self for the 'penetration' stage and walked out the door, down the hall, and into Misaki's room._

_Standing at the foot of Misaki's bed the author felt a sudden wave of almost childish giddiness wash over him as well as a strong surge of nostalgia. The older man had only been in the younger's bed a few times, and even then he was almost always kicked out early. _

_Letting his towel slip to the floor the author climbed into his younger lovers bed and lay on his back. Stroking his slick member a few times shivering as his cool palm rubbed against his sensitive flesh hot with arousal. _

_The author reached out to the side and retrieved the lube from the bedside table, popped the top open with his teeth and squirted a generous amount onto two of his fingers. His first move was to slick himself down with the strawberry scented liquid but stopped just before reaching his member. _

_Usagi sat up then, realizing that in his current position it would be rather difficult to maneuver his fingers and toy in a pleasurable way. The silver haired man flipped over and propped himself up on his knees, the man's tight torso bent into a seductive curve. _

_With slick digits he lubricated his entrance and took some extra time to further prepare himself, moaning as cool, slippery, fingers entered his body. With his tight hole dripping with strawberry wetness the author retracted his fingers and relaxed his lower abdomen the best he could._

_Usagi took a deep breath as he spread his legs further apart and brought the tip of the toy to his entrance, exhaling a small amount of air in a huff he began to push it inside. With every centimeter the toy gained inside of him an inch of his body was brought to life and filled with liquid fire. _

_A series of broken moans escaped the author's lips and before he knew it he was covered in a sheen of sweat and the dildo was buried to the hilt in his ass. _

_This felt nothing like his fingers, it was as if his very core had been empty before and was now filled to the brim with nothing but tantalizingly intense pleasure mixed with a torturously erotic type of pain that sent burning tendrils up the panting authors spine. _

_Waiting for himself to adjust he pumped his precum slick erection with a lubricated hand, the scent of strawberries sensually wafting up to his nose in waves. With his free hand Usagi traced slow patterns over his pebbled nipples bringing forth yet another onslaught of breathy moans. _

_When he could feel his insides clenching on the item inside him, urging him to pull it out and slam it back into himself the author removed his hand from his torso, reached back between his legs and grabbed ahold of the thing that was driving him nuts in its currently motionless state. _

_At first he pulled back slowly, wary of the burning stretch that only intensified in heat as friction was added, but gradually picked up speed. It was hard to maneuver the toy while stroking himself, his thrusts were clumsy and irregular at first but eventually he found an even rhythm and was soon pumping each hand in time with the other._

_For the second time the author struck his prostate, earning yet another wave of electrifying pleasure, momentarily turning the author into a shuddering moaning mess. _

_Usagi began to let himself go completely, allowing every moan, shiver, and jolt wrack his body in full force. He fisted his erection hard and fast now in time with the thrusts of the toy anticipating his approaching release, he moaned louder and pressed his face firmly into the light green fabric of his lovers sheets, arching his back deliciously in the process._

_The toy had only been inside the author for a matter of minutes, and he already felt the need to cum increase ten fold, he moaned wantonly into Misaki's pillow then gasped when he roughly hit the small bundle of nerves inside him again, sending stars across his vision, one more time and he was going to blow. _

_Burying his nose in his lovers pillow, the author inhaled the youths scent, Usagi felt himself grow impossibly hard in his hand, his ridged member leaking precum, dripping down his fast moving fingers leaving a small puddle on the sheets below. _

_The mixture of the brunette's scent, his hand sliding up and down his cock, and the toy plunging in and out of his body, was becoming too much for the author. He felt the tight warmth in his groin build into a high-pressured inferno waiting to burst forth and incinerate everything._

_Tightening the grip he had on his member Usagi simultaneously ground back on the toy pressing the tip into his prostate forcibly, and pumped his erection at a furious speed, with one more squeeze the author came suddenly. _

_Howling an unintelligible version of his lovers name Usagi released hot sticky jets of his essence all over his torso and the sheets, then promptly collapsed face first back onto the bed. _

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O_

Misaki found himself at the train station, he was going home a day early. Without any clothes for the tomorrow, and the heaviness in his chest at being away from the author, gave the brunette the excuse he needed to go back to the apartment.

It was about three in the afternoon, so not many people were in the station or on the train back from Osaka.

The youth had gone overboard with his shopping for souvenirs as he waited for the train and was now sporting four, very full shopping bags hanging from his arms. He did this every time he went anywhere away from Tokyo. But this time he had bought mostly food so there it would be less of a hassle to find a use for the things he brought home with him.

After a few minutes of standing on the platform his train arrived and was relatively empty. Walking through the doors of the nearest car Misaki gathered all of his things and made his way over to a seat far away from the few other passengers.

Thankful for the lack of people onboard Misaki let out a small sigh and took out his phone, Usagi still hadn't texted back and he was getting worried, the author was usually quick to reply but today it was taking the man hours to get back to him.

**Authors note: Hey guys sorry about the late update, I had a fever and my mother took away my laptop so that I would sleep at night. This really isn't my best piece of work, but here you go, hopefully you won't want to light me on fire for writing this :L **

**Anyway Thanks for reading, again sorry for the lateness, for those of you who celebrate 420, happy belated 420 and Oh! Since Misaki is going home, the next chapter will have a lemon! Love you guys! ~M**


End file.
